Power Rangers: Space Wars
by SetsunaFeldtSeiei
Summary: Alternate Universe - Humanity now lives in space, but some things will never change.
1. Prelude to Chaos

During the year 2098, due to the dangerously low amount of resources on Earth, technology was created by the company MatSynth that could create substitute materials so that people could enjoy comfortable lives. As the years passed by, Earth's populations reached critical limits. There were so many people that new alternatives had to be considered because there was no longer room for new families to live.

In response, Earth's finest engineers, scientists and architects gathered together to design and build space colonies that would orbit the Earth, large enough to support humankind for many generations to come. Eventually, 5 were created and the governments of the world decided a small amount of the population would move to the colonies to start their own communities.

Generations passed by as the Colonies began to develop, constantly growing and advancing. However, as the Colonies advanced over time, they also slowly started to separate from Earth as tensions slowly grew between the two. Eventually, the Colonies declared themselves to be independent from Earth and the Colonies united under the banner of the United Federation of Colonies (U.F.C), although the trust between them was limited at best.

Several years later, in the year 2576, a disaster occurred; a massive explosion mysteriously occurred, destroying Earth completely. Whilst a few people from Earth had been visiting the Colonies (despite the colonists harsh treatment against those they called "Earthenbound" humans), the majority of Earth's humans were wiped out as a result. The U.F.C launched an investigation, but eventually it was called off after the colonies began accusing each other.

The year is now 2579. With tensions between the colonies at their peak, conflict seems inevitable...


	2. Saris Strike, Part I

Out in the depths of space, a group of 6 small transport ships moved in convoy towards one of the 5 colonies, the Saris Colony. On board the lead ship, the pilot was sat in his seat wearing a red uniform, awaiting a transmission from the Colony. Moments later, he received the transmission, a young woman's voice could be heard on the end.

"This is the Saris Colony calling to transport Astra C-12, come in Astra C-12, please confirm your ID codes."

The pilot chuckled. 'Is there really any need for all this security? I've been telling 'em for years, it's just a supply run. Nothing's likely to go wrong...' he wondered. He pressed a button on the control panel in front of him, activating the communication unit of his transport. "Saris Colony, this is Astra C-12. I'm now sending you the codes for my ship, C-12, as well as the other ships in my convoy, ships C-13 to C-17. We'll stop here until you give us permission to enter." He replied, turning off the Comm unit, pressing another button that sent the stop signal to the ships in his convoy.

Meanwhile, some distance away, a small ship, some kind of fighter, lay motionless, watching the convoy. Inside, a shadowy figure in a black uniform with dark blue edges sat in the cockpit. 'Hmm... Everything seems fine to me...' he thought. Continuing to watch the convoy, he saw them slowly starting to move again. "Their ID codes checked out, naturally. Time to hitch a ride!" he muttered, activating the engines on his fighter. 'As long as I don't go too fast, they shouldn't detect me. Better hurry.' He thought. Slowly, the ship sped away towards the convoy...

On the Colony itself, the young woman that had been talking with the convoy was still sat at her console. She was only 17 and already she was in a high role in the Colony. Although she was the head communications officer on Saris, her actual job was Chief Medic. Although she often wondered why they'd take her away from her unit and her duties, she was glad for the break from time to time. Being a Medic was a challenging role; especially being in charge of all the other Medics.

She looked and sounded as young as she was. She was of average height for a girl and had a slim build. She had shoulder length light blue hair and gentle blue eyes, which contrasted well against her pale complexion. She was quite shy and didn't always speak with confidence, but people knew they could trust her, which helped earn her the Chief Medic position.

A man dressed in a jet black military uniform walked up to her. He spoke with a calm, caring voice. "Have they arrived yet, Officer Mirke?"

She swiveled around on her chair to face him. "C-c-commander Carson! They are docking now."

Commander Carson was a giant of a man, tall and built like a tank, with short, jet black hair, a moustache and brown eyes. Everything about his presence demanded respect, and his warm and caring yet down-to-business personality ensured he got it.

He nodded. "Good. I've asked some of the security teams to watch over the transfer of supplies as always, but everything should be fine. Regardless, Officer Mirke, I'm relieving you of your post. Come with me."

She couldn't help looking surprised. "R-relieving me? Have I done something wrong Sir?"

He shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Helena. Everything is fine, trust me. Come along now."

She nodded, stood up and both of them walked across the room to the lifts. They both entered and he pressed one of the buttons. The lift closed and off they went...

In the Colonies hangar, the transport ships were being directed in to land. Just outside the Colony, by the hangar doors, the mysterious fighter ship had managed to attach itself to the metal surface of the Colony, its stealth technology rendering it nearly invisible to the naked eye. Inside, the pilot was preparing to leave; taking his silenced-pistol sidearm and an oxygen mask. Putting on the mask, he pressed a button on the console. The top half of the seat folded back, revealing a covered hole behind that angled upwards.

The sounds of the air decompressing could be heard and the hole opened, leaving a small crawl hole leading outside to the top of the ship. 'Time to get down to business!' he thought, climbing out, grabbing onto the ship as he was leaving to avoid floating away. Pressing a button, the hatch shut over again. Looking towards the surface of the Colony, he pushed himself in that direction, hugging against the outside surface. He started moving along the outside, away from the hangar door, looking for an alternate way in.

A couple of minutes later, he found what he was looking for; a waste disposal opening. He looked at the digital watch on his wrist. 'Any second now…' Just as he was thinking about it, the hatch opened and a few waste disposal bags floated off towards the remains of Earth. He chuckled. 'Can't help but laugh – Earth's gone and people are still dumping rubbish there.'

Looking into the hatch, it seemed that nothing else was coming. Looking around to ensure he couldn't be seen, he floated into the hatch. The door shut behind him, leaving him in darkness. He also fell to the floor, the gravity returning to normal. "Ouch!" he yelled as he hit the floor, butt first. "So much for being quiet…" he muttered to himself.

He reached for a small torch attached to his utility belt. Switching it on, he was able to look around the shaft. It was a thin passage and fairly low, but there was enough room for him to stand comfortably in it. Walking forward a few feet, he saw that the shaft suddenly went upwards at a steep angle. 'Shoot!' he thought. 'There's no way I can climb this now the gravity's kicked in. The hatch wouldn't be open for long enough to get all the way up, either...'

Realizing that trying to get into the Colony through the hatch would be pointless, he started looking around the walls for other ways out. A few moments later, he saw something. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a loose panel. He grinned. "Piece of cake!" he whispered, pulling the panel away. Crawling inside, he came out into a service tunnel. Dim red lights lit the area, so he turned off his torch, not wanting to give himself away. He cautiously began to examine the area.

Suddenly the emergency lights started flashing and the alarms started blaring. 'What?!' he wondered, listening out for any loudspeaker messages.

He wasn't disappointed as seconds later, a man with a gruff sounding voice spoke. "All security teams! Head to the Hanger. Intruder confirmed! Repeat, all security teams, head to the Hangar! All civilian workers evacuate the area immediately and wait for further instructions!"

A worried look broke out on the young man's face. 'Have they found me out already?!' There was no chance of turning back now. "Dammit!" he hissed, running down the tunnel. If nothing else, at least the alarms stopped anyone hearing his movement...

On another Colony, the Astra colony, there was also a lot of panic. A young woman was running down a corridor. She wore a uniform similar to the shadowy figure that, although she didn't know it, was on the Saris Colony, only instead of having blue trims, hers were red. She was a bit taller than the average 19 year old, with a tanned complexion, brown hair and brown eyes and an athletic build.

She came to a door, a plaque by the side of it reading "Briefing Room" confirmed that this was the one she was looking for. Pressing the button for the door, it slid open, revealing a room full of chairs and tables in a semicircle around an electronic board.

Inside, a Commander in similar uniform to Commander Carson was standing by the board. "You called, Commander Kasus?"

Commander Kasus was similar in build to Commander Carson, except he had spiky brown hair, sharp blue eyes and was significantly younger. "Alice, welcome. Yes. We've received word from C-12. One of the transport pilots has been killed, apparently by an assassin."

Alice's eyes widened in shock. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Kasus shook his head. "It gets worse. They gave me a description of the attacker and it sounds a lot like..." he paused and checked that the door was shut up entirely. "...Like the Ranger powers that we had designed for you. Except this was a Yellow Ranger."

"What?!" Alice exclaimed. "That's impossible, isn't it?"

Kasus shrugged his shoulders. "I can honestly say I don't know, but either way, I don't like this at all. That technology is highly classified. But... If they DO have Ranger powers, then we have to take into account that the other Colonies may have developed them too."

Alice shook her head. "That means someone else has betrayed us, right?" she asked.

Kasus gave no physical reaction. "There's no real way of knowing that. It's entirely possible, but let's not think about that right now. I want you to get over there and find out what's going on." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a black wrist Morpher with a grey keypad, an internal microphone and "A.S.F." written on the side in red writing.

"I'm sure you recognize this from your training. This is your Battle Morpher. Take it with you." He reached out his hand with the Morpher in it.

She took it and held it up in front of her eyes. "Is it still tuned into my voice?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, it'll activate to the call of Battle Morpher, Online!"

Alice chuckled. "That the best R+D could come up with?"

Kasus also chuckled. "Yes. By the way, leave your Astrazord here and take one of our fighters. It's bad enough your leaving with your Morpher; if you really do have to use it, the very least we can do is prevent anyone from knowing we have Zord technology."

Taking the advice in, Alice thought for a moment and nodded. "Very well. I'll head out straight away." She walked up to the door and saluted him. He returned the gesture and then she ran out, heading to the Hangar...

Back on Saris, the shadowy young man had left the service tunnels to head into the air vents. The alarms were still blaring, but whenever he passed an air vent underneath him, he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, he heard the faint sounds of gunfire. He relaxed a little. 'Gunfire? I'm gonna guess that's the intruder that guy mentioned. But if I'm really not the person they're looking for, then that means the intel was right...'

He snapped out of thought as he heard someone running up the corridor below him, and with the increasing sounds of running, the gunfire got louder. Looking down, he saw a yellow figure run past, firing shots from the direction she came from. He was stunned, looking up at the Battle Morpher on his wrist. 'That outfit... It looks really similar to my Ranger powers! How is that possible?'

Without warning, a large beam of yellow energy suddenly flooded the hall below him. A massive explosion could be heard at the far end of the corridor, the sheer force rocking the vents he was in. After a few seconds, the dust cleared. Even worse, no gunfire could be heard. 'What's going on here?' he thought. He started quickly moving through the air shafts. If he could move fast enough, he might be able to cut her off up ahead. He needed answers.

Meanwhile, Alice had found a suitable fighter and launched, heading towards Saris. Something was horribly wrong; she could feel it deep down within herself. 'I have to hurry!' she thought. Suddenly, 2 large laser blasts passed in front of her and the attack warning alarms went off. She was under attack!

She looked around and saw what had fired at her. Her eyes widened. "It looks like my Astrazord! Only it's slightly bigger..." The large ship passed in front of her. It was black all over and it slightly reminded her of some kind of bomber. Flashes of black light emerged from the ship as it transformed into a more humanoid-like machine. "What?!" she cried. "That looks like the Astrazord Battle Mode! This isn't possible!"

The black robot charged at her, trying to punch at her. She was able to dodge, but it was fast on her tail. She knew she couldn't evade something like that in a wimpy little fighter like the one she was in. She needed a battle plan; fast!

Within Saris, the mysterious Yellow Ranger was still running around. Running around a corner, she bumped into a young teenage girl, knocking her to the floor, her head banging against the wall, knocking her unconscious. Looking at the girl, the Yellow Ranger noticed the Pink Battle Morpher on her wrist. "So it's been distributed already? Guess I'll have to take care of you too." The Ranger whispered, raising her yellow sniper rifle at the young woman.

"Game over!" she cried...


	3. Saris Strike, Part II

"Game over!" cried the Yellow Ranger, squeezing the trigger. Suddenly, she heard gunfire coming down the corridor that the girl had just come from. Surprised, she quickly jumped back behind cover. Peeking out, she saw a young man wearing a black uniform with dark blue trims.

'That uniform... That's Icarus Colony standard issue. What the hell is he doing here?' she thought as he ran up towards the unconscious girl.

He kept running towards her. Looking around as he ran, he realized there was no cover, something the Yellow Ranger took advantage of as she peeked out around the corner and fired some energy rounds at him. He somehow managed to dodge them all and she returned to her cover to reload. 'This is NUTS!' he thought.

It was all a bit crazy for him; although he was expecting the unexpected, this wasn't exactly what he thought might happen. In a way, it seemed a whole lot worse. As he got up and continued running, he looked at the Battle Morpher on his wrist. Realizing he had no choice, he held it up near his mouth. "Battle Morpher, Online!" he cried.

The Yellow Ranger had just finished reloading and had heard his Morphing command and she could see a blue light coming from the corridor. 'So it is true...' she thought to herself as she moved around the corner, taking aim again. She saw him; a Blue Ranger, much like herself, except he was armed with what looked like two automatic energy machine pistols.

Seeing her in his sights, he took aim and started to fire with both guns, sending dozens of energy bullets in the direction of his enemy. She knew it was too risky to try and fight him, so she had no choice but to duck back under cover.

As he got to the junction, he stopped firing and reached for something at his belt; a flash grenade. He pulled the pin out and threw it around the corner before covering his eyes. She noticed the grenade hitting the floor but by the time she worked out what it was, it was too late to turn away as the grenade went off, blinding her with a white light. Running out into the junction, he could see her still leaning against the wall. He took aim at her, waiting for her sight to regain itself...

Meanwhile, Alice was having a rough time against the mysterious black machine. It had drawn what looked like some kind of sword and had begun taking swipes at her. She had been lucky so far and had been able to avoid every swing, but she couldn't keep it up forever.

Unfortunately, she didn't have any means of defeating the machine, either. Her fighter was only equipped with a standard machine gun. She'd already tried it and the bullets had just bounced off harmlessly. She tried to consider her options, but there really wasn't many of them. If she tried retreating to the Colony, it might follow her, which could put the entire Colony at risk. If she fought against the machine directly, she would have no way of damaging him. She couldn't even contact the Colony to get them to send out her Zord, since something was blocking her signal. The situation seemed hopeless. The only other alternative would be ejecting; and at the moment that would be suicidal.

In the cockpit of the machine sat a Black Ranger, who was getting frustrated at how hard it was to kill off the Astrainian pest. "Damned fly! Shouldn't be this difficult to swat!" he punched the control console in anger. Calming himself, he started swinging at the ship before him once more. "Today, no-one survives!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, back in the corridor on Saris, the Yellow Ranger's sight was returning, only to see the Blue Ranger standing before her, both of his guns pointing at her. "Am I supposed to be scared?" she taunted him. She didn't need to be able to see behind his helmet's visor to be able to tell that he was angry. The way he was gripping his guns said it all; very tense, very angry.

"To hell with that!" he yelled. "You shouldn't be attacking innocent people! You shouldn't even be here!"

The Yellow Ranger couldn't help but laugh in response. "Neither should you, boy!"

He grumbled. He knew she was right, but at least he wasn't going around blowing everything to pieces.

Just as she expected, his concentration slipped for a moment. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she kicked him in the chest, winding him and sending him reeling backwards into the opposite wall, his guns dropping to the floor. Whilst he was down, she holstered her sniper rifle as fast as she could. The Blue Ranger quickly went to grab his guns but she kicked them aside. He leapt up at her, body slamming her into the wall. She pushed him off and started throwing punches at him. He blocked them and a hand-to-hand fight began.

She drew a knife from her belt and began performing quick slashes with it, hitting the Blue Ranger several times, sparks flying from his suit. She spun around, hitting him diagonally several times before she ended the last spin with a powerful kick, sending him to the floor. She attempted to jump on him, but he dodged, her knife slamming into the floor.

Rolling away, the Blue Ranger jumped up and pulled two knife handles from his belt. Pressing a button on them, small streams of energy came out to form an energy blade. He charged at her, jumping up, front-flipping over her, turning around and slashing downwards as he landed, ending up facing towards her back, both blades hitting their target. The Yellow Ranger howled in pain as he followed up with a kick, sending her flying to the floor, where she lay still.

He started to walk towards her cautiously, knowing full well that it might all be a trap. Suddenly, the entire Colony rocked as he heard explosions. 'What in the world?!' he thought as he held onto the wall to keep balance. As if she had found a second wind, the Yellow Ranger jumped to her feet as the shaking stopped. "Looks like playtime is up for today!" she laughed as a second round of explosions shook the station.

"What do you mean?" he yelled in response.

She just laughed, turning around and running away as fast as she could. "Wait!" he yelled.

Suddenly the voice that had been over the loudspeaker previously came back. "We are under attack! Repeat, we are under attack by an unknown enemy! Batt---AHHH!"

An explosion could be heard in the background and the speaker died. The Blue Ranger supported himself as the Colony shook once more. 'This place is falling apart! This isn't just an attack… This is a trap! I have to get out of here!' he thought as his mind raced.

He turned around to leave and caught sight of the unconscious girl. He ran over to her and tried to wake her up, shaking her gently. "C'mon... I should be running like hell right now!"

He kept trying, but no response. She was out for the count. It was only then that he noticed the Pink Battle Morpher on her wrist. 'No way…' he thought, looking at the Morpher in shock, then looking at her, then back to the Morpher. 'Uh… Misson complete, I guess. Boy, this is getting complicated!'

The Colony shook wildly again, but it was slowly getting worse with each set of explosions. He looked at her and sighed. 'I guess I was going to take her with me and rescue her anyway... Having the Morpher'll just makes my job that little bit easier.'

With that thought, he picked her up and started trying to find a way back to the Hangar, although it was more complicated this time because now he was carrying the girl, the air shafts were no longer an option, and if anyone saw him they'd shoot on sight. He ran as fast as possible...

Out in space, Alice was still evading her opponent, but she was quickly running out of fuel, and she kept losing concentration from seeing the explosions on Saris. 'What's going on over there?!' she wondered as she frantically tried to keep in control of the battle. She fired the fighter's machine gun at the Black machine once again. Even though she knew it wouldn't damage it, at the very least is would show that she still had fighting spirit.

The Black Ranger was getting extremely annoyed by this point, wondering why he couldn't beat such a simple opponent. Suddenly, an alert message appeared on the console. Once again he hit the console in anger. "Damn! It's been 25 minutes already!"

He grabbed the controls and yelled a battle cry as he went for the fighter once more. Alice tried to dodge it, but this time he got lucky, the machine's sword ripping through one of the wings. Alice screamed in panic as her fighter started to spin very fast from the force of the attack.

The machine prepared itself for a final attack. "Time to die!" yelled the Black Ranger as he readied his sword once more.

Suddenly, a hail of machine gun bullets hit the side of the machine. "What?!" he yelled angrily as he turned to see 3 more fighters quickly approaching.

He knew he didn't have time to fight them now. "I hate flies!" he grumbled as he started pressing some buttons on the control panel. The machine transformed back to Bomber mode and started to fly away as fast as possible. 'You'd better hope we never cross paths again, or next time I'll kill you for sure!'

The three fighter pilots watched as the machine flew away. The leader of the group was confused; the enemy looked in perfect condition, so why retreat? "Units 2 and 3, abort your attack!" he said, speaking into the fighter's communication device. "Roger!" they replied in unison.

Looking into the distance, he could just about make out Alice's ship. She'd managed to use her engine on the remaining wing to slow down the spinning, nearly to a stop. As she drifted in space, she could hear the fighter pilots trying to reach her through the Comm unit, but it was damaged so she could barely hear them. Although the fighter pilots weren't aware of it, a piece of Alice's cockpit had struck her in the side and she was bleeding from the wound. As the fighters drew near, she blacked out...

As the black machine flew away, it caught sight of the bright light of a flare going off just outside the Colony. 'She made it out alive then. What took her so long?' he wondered, turning his attention to the Colony. 'The mines worked perfectly. The Colony'll fall apart any second now!" He started laughing maniacally as he continued to flee from the battle.

Meanwhile, the Blue Ranger had finally reached the Hanger. There were a lot of bodies floating around now; it didn't look like anyone had survived the encounter with the Yellow Ranger, nor the explosions. He had found a breath mask for the girl he was carrying and made sure she was wearing it before trying to cross the Hangar. As he moved towards the outer door, he was frantically trying to dodge falling pieces of broken girders and other pieces of debris that was floating around. He was in this for the unexpected, but this was far beyond anything he thought might happen.

Just as he reached the door, half the Hangar started to break away from the entire Colony. He quickly raced outside and saw his ship, amazingly still in one piece. He moved towards it and opened the hatch once more, sliding the girl through the hatch before heading inside himself. Once he was in the cockpit, he carefully moved her so he could sit down. She ended up lying on his lap as he reached for the controls and pulled the fighter away from the Colony, flying away as fast as possible. As the Colony started to break apart even further, a massive explosion came from the inside of the Colony, destroying it entirely, the Blue Ranger's ship being caught by the shockwaves.

'Gotta...Hang...On!' he thought as he tried to steer the ship carefully. Luckily, the shockwave didn't destroy his ship, harmlessly pushing it out of the way. After slowing back down to normal speed, he looked behind him at the wreckage of what had been Saris moments earlier. "How could this have happened?" he wondered as his voice trailing off as he flew back to his Colony. He looked at the girl he had rescued. "I guess you're the lucky one..." he whispered...


End file.
